With or without you
by Meliane
Summary: X Japan. Les débuts de Heath dans le groupe...
1. Chapter 1

- Quoi?? s'écria Heath.  
- J'aimerais bien que tu viennes aux auditions organisées pour la recherche du nouveau bassiste.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux. C'était trop incroyable pour être vrai, hide ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait une demande pareille!

- Tu es sûr de ne pas te tromper de personne?  
- Ecoute, tu n'as rien à perdre en venant! Je t'ai déjà vu jouer, et tu t'en sortiras bien.  
- Si tu le dis... Je dois venir à une heure précise?  
- Oui, on t'attend mardi à 14 heures.  
- J'y serai.

Heath continua de fixer le combiné après que hide ait raccroché. Avoir la possibilité d'intégrer X? Il serait fou de ne pas saisir l'opportunité qui se présentait à lui!

Il connaissait hide, l'un des guitaristes, et avait rencontré le groupe au complet pendant l'Extasy Summit: l'année précédente, il avait joué avec eux et pris part à l'organisation. Son groupe était signé chez le label de Yoshiki, il appréciait leur musique... Et voilà que son ami guitariste lui proposait de passer l'audition pour éventuellement devenir leur bassiste! Il pourrait être choisi s'il était convaincant, ce dont il doutait... Il bénéficiait de quelques jours avant le rendez-vous et il se devait d'être prêt.

Il sortit sa basse de l'étui et interpréta les morceaux de X qu'il connaissait, jusqu'à les maîtriser totalement et sans prendre la peine de faire une pause. Quand il s'arrêta, il était épuisé mais satisfait de lui-même.

La veille de l'audition, il sortit avec ses amis de Majestic Isabelle pour évacuer le stress qui l'envahissait, mais il avait l'esprit trop occupé, et il but en dépassant les limites du raisonnable.

En se réveillant le lendemain, il maudit la migraine qui lui embrouillait les sens et regretta de s'être laissé aller. Après une bonne douche froide et de l'aspirine, il partit pour l'immeuble où il avait rendez-vous.

Il arriva devant le studio et observa les alentours depuis sa voiture: il était en avance sur l'heure, un peu trop même. Il finit par quitter le véhicule et se dirigea vers le siège d'Atlantic Records. Alors qu'il hésitait à entrer, un homme aux longs cheveux rouges sortit du bâtiment pour fumer une cigarette.

- Salut Heath! Content de te voir!  
- Je n'allais pas manquer une occasion pareille!

Le visage de hide s'éclaira d'un sourire.

- Prends l'ascenseur et va au premier, tu trouveras tout seul. Tu es sûr que ça va? demanda-t-il en remarquant les traits tirés de son ami.  
- Trop de stress et trop d'alcool pour l'évacuer...  
- Aïe... Tu vas tenir le coup?  
- Oui, je crois. Et ça vaut mieux.  
- Bon, ok. Je ne t'accompagne pas, j'aime bien être tranquille pour fumer.

Heath rejoignit lentement le studio de X, pas réellement pressé d'y être. Il y parvint au bout de quelques minutes et inspira avant de frapper à la porte.  
Ce fut un homme aux longs cheveux frisés qui ouvrit. Pata lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Timidement, Heath se dirigea vers un siège libre sous les yeux de Toshi et Yoshiki qui le saluèrent, l'un d'un signe de tête et l'autre d'un sourire amical.

- Mets-toi à l'aise, dit le batteur.

Yoshiki était torse nu, ses longs cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et Heath rougit légèrement lorsqu'il se pencha, offrant son dos musclé à la vue du jeune homme.

_Ce qu'il est beau..._ songea Heath en détaillant le leader.

Et son côté androgyne ajoutait encore à son charme... Heath secoua la tête, s'empara de sa basse et se prépara à jouer sans oser regarder les autres. Le trac s'abattit d'un seul coup sur lui et il se crispa. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence presque total. Le jeune bassiste finit par lever la tête vers Yoshiki qui fronçait les sourcils de plus en plus, et il commença à avoir peur.

- Pata, va chercher hide. Il doit être là pour écouter Heath.

Le guitariste revint rapidement avec hide qui s'assit, croisa les bras et fixa Heath avec attention. Le jeune homme se concentra sur l'instrument sans faire attention au reste. Les quatre paires d'yeux sur lui le poussèrent à donner le meilleur de lui-même, et il interpréta _Endless Rain_. Puis Yoshiki lui demanda s'il connaissait un morceau plus rapide, et Heath joua _X_. hide l'aida en l'accompagnant tandis que les autres écoutaient. A la fin du morceau, le batteur le fit s'arrêter.

- Ca suffira.

Heath attendit le verdict avec anxiété. Le monde continuerait de tourner s'il n'était pas choisi, mais il serait tout de même déçu d'avoir échoué.

Yoshiki regarda Toshi, Pata, et enfin hide qui devait se forcer à rester calme, pour avoir leur avis. Il comprit vite que le chanteur et les deux guitaristes pensaient la même chose.

- Tu as bien joué, Heath, bravo pour ta prestation, dit-il. Deux autres doivent passer après toi, alors je ne peux pas encore te donner de réponse. Mais ce soir, tu sauras si ton avenir est avec nous ou pas.  
- D'accord...

Heath rangea sa basse et quitta la pièce après un salut au groupe. hide le rattrapa dans l'escalier et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

- Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui seras le nouveau bassiste, dit-il avec enthousiasme.  
- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain?  
- Les yeux de Yoshiki ont parlé pour lui. Tu lui as fait une forte impression, crois-moi! A mon avis, tu n'auras pas à patienter trop longtemps avant d'avoir des nouvelles.  
- Merci de ton soutien.  
- Pas de quoi! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant?  
- Rentrer chez moi et m'asseoir à côté du téléphone pour ne pas manquer l'appel.

hide se mit à rire.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien! dit-il pour rassurer son ami.  
- Comme tu l'as dit, on verra! Pendant que j'y pense, qu'est-ce que tu faisais de si important pour ne pas être là alors que j'allais jouer?  
- Une charmante demoiselle qui m'a vu et avec qui j'ai discuté. J'ai eu droit à son numéro de téléphone en échange d'un autographe.  
- Et tu vas t'en servir?  
- Je ne sais pas encore, je le donnerai peut-être à quelqu'un d'autre que ça intéresse plus que moi.  
- Là, c'est à toi de voir! Je ne vais pas te retarder plus longtemps, finit Heath en voyant un jeune passer à côté d'eux avec une basse sous le bras.  
- Je t'appellerai pour connaître le choix de Yoshiki!

Et les deux amis se séparèrent, Heath partant vers son appartement et hide retournant à l'étage en direction du studio.

Lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit un peu plus tard, il se jeta presque dessus.  
- Heath? C'est Yoshiki. Après avoir réfléchi et eu l'avis des autres, j'ai fait mon choix parmi ceux qui sont passés.  
- Et? demanda le jeune homme avec impatience  
- Je n'ai que trois mots à te dire: bienvenue parmi nous.

Heath soupira de soulagement. Un poids venait de quitter ses épaules et il se sentait bien mieux maintenant qu'il savait.

- J'aimerais que tu viennes au studio demain, j'ai quelque chose à montrer à Toshi, hide et Pata, et il faut que tu sois là aussi.  
- Tu peux compter sur moi!

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut hide qui l'appela.

- Alors?? C'est quoi la décision du grand chef?  
- A partir de maintenant, on va pouvoir jouer ensemble!  
- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que ça ne servait à rien que tu t'inquiètes! Ca t'intéresse d'aller fêter la nouvelle à Roppongi?  
- Oui, pourquoi pas?

Heath fit attention à ne pas trop boire cette fois, ayant retenu la leçon de la veille. Quand il rentra chez lui, il se rendit enfin compte de la chance qu'il avait. Il venait d'intégrer X! Le meilleur groupe du Japon! Il s'endormit en se demandant s'il serait à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Heath arriva le premier au studio le matin suivant. Même Yoshiki, qui avait la réputation d'être acharné au travail, n'était pas encore là. Heath s'assit dans un coin de la pièce et se mit à jouer des notes dans le vide, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un regard le détailler.

- Bonjour, Heath.

- Bonjour Yoshiki...

Le jeune bassiste sentit le rouge lui monter au visage. Depuis combien de temps le batteur l'observait-il?

- Tu... tu es là depuis quand?

- Je suis arrivé juste après toi. Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien!

- ... Merci...

- Non, c'est vrai! Tu es complètement différent de Taiji, ça va apporter du changement du côté des fans!

Heath eut l'impression de recevoir un coup sur la tête. Du changement dans quel sens?

- Je ne veux pas être vu comme un deuxième Taiji... On ne se ressemble pas du tout, ça me gênerait que le public pense que j'ai son talent...

Yoshiki le rejoignit, s'assit près de lui et le fixa.

- Tout va bien se passer, ils t'accepteront tel que tu es...

- J'espère que oui... Je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait un amalgame avec lui et une fausse image de moi.

Il baissa la tête et ne la releva que lorsqu'il sentit la main de Yoshiki se poser sur son épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu feras une bonne impression.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr? demanda Heath, troublé par le contact physique.

- J'ai confiance en tes capacités. T'avoir vu jouer hier m'a suffi.

- Ah...

- Et si l'avis des autres n'est pas positif alors qu'il compte vraiment pour toi, tu pourras toujours venir en parler avec moi, ou hide, comme c'est celui qui te connaît le mieux parmi nous quatre.

- Merci...

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est normal d'aider les autres quand ils ne vont pas bien.

Heath continua de le regarder jusqu'à l'arrivée de Toshi, hide et Pata. Est-ce qu'il serait en mesure de ne pas décevoir Yoshiki avec la confiance que le leader avait en lui?

A la fin de la séance de travail, alors qu'il n'avait pas réussi à décrocher ses yeux du pianiste, Heath sursauta en entendant hide lui parler.

- Heath, tu es sûr que ça va?

- Oui... Enfin... Je doute.

- Mais pourquoi? C'est par rapport à Taiji?

- Oui.

- T'en fais pas, tu arriveras à t'imposer! Bon, si tu veux penser à autre chose, tu peux venir chez moi pour qu'on travaille sur _Art of life_.

L'œuvre de Yoshiki... Heath ne réalisait toujours pas que le batteur ait écrit le morceau seul.

- Alors? répéta hide.

- Ok, allons-y!

Quelques semaines avaient passé. Heath doutait encore de lui face au talent des autres membres, et Yoshiki et hide essayaient vainement de le rassurer. Il avait du mal à s'intégrer, à aller vers Toshi et Pata qui l'acceptaient pourtant sans problème.

Vers le début du mois d'octobre, il arriva au studio tranquillement, comme à chaque fois. Dès qu'il sortit de l'ascenseur, il entendit des éclats de voix qui l'inquiétèrent. Il se dépêcha d'atteindre la pièce et découvrit Pata qui attendait devant la porte. A l'intérieur, Yoshiki et Toshi se disputaient violemment.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda le jeune bassiste.

- Je ne sais pas. Ca fait dix bonnes minutes que ça dure. Apparemment, c'est encore une crise de Yoshiki par rapport à un morceau. Si hide était là, il réussirait à calmer Yoshiki.

- C'est vrai qu'il est malade...

hide était en effet cloîtré chez lui avec une bonne grippe, et Yoshiki l'avait dispensé de quelques séances de travail. Alors que Heath et Pata se demandaient ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Toshi. Le chanteur passa devant les deux miusiciens sans les voir et disparut vers les ascenseurs.

- Je vais essayer de savoir ce qui ne va pas, dit Pata en partant à la poursuite de Toshi.

Heath resta seul devant le studio et finit par regarder à l'intérieur. Des feuilles jonchaient le sol, plusieurs chaises étaient renversées, et dans un coin du studio, un homme aux longs cheveux était assis par terre et fixait le vide. Heath entra après une hésitation et s'approcha lentement du batteur.

- Yoshiki?

Le pianiste ne répondit pas. Heath le rejoignit et attendit qu'il parle.

- J'ai encore fait une gaffe...

- Raconte...

- C'est au sujet de la voix de Toshi... La chanson est entièrement en anglais, et il du mal avec cette langue. Comme il n'y arrivait pas, je me suis énervé en disant qu'il ne faisait pas d'effort suffisant, et ça a dégénéré à cause de mon sale caractère. Il a fini par dire qu'il en avait marre de moi et il est parti.

- Il faut le comprendre... On travaille tous dessus en donnant le meilleur de nous-mêmes. Je parie que hide est en train de bosser chez lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place? demanda brusquement Yoshiki en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Heu... Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas à ta place... Je ne peux pas décider de ce que tu devrais faire ou ne pas faire!

- Puisque je te pose la question, c'est que je veux avoir ton avis!

- Hé bien... J'appellerais d'abord Toshi pour m'excuser. Et après, je...

- Continue...

- Je... J'essaierais de me montrer moins exigeant sur les morceaux. Quand ils sont assez bien réussis pour nous quatre, Toshi, hide, Pata et moi, ce n'est pas vraiment utile d'aller jusqu'à la perfection... On fait tout ce qu'on peut, je ne suis pas sûr qu'améliorer ce que l'on trouve déjà très bien serve à quelque chose. Tu es un peu trop perfectionniste, Yoshiki... Rarement satisfait de son travail. Ca se voit avec _Art of life_, il t'a fallu quatre ans pour le terminer, parce que tu y apportais sans cesse des changements, parce que ce n'était pas assez bien selon toi...

- Tu parles comme hide... dit Yoshiki avec un sourire. Même si c'est une remontrance que tu me fais au nom des autres, c'est réconfortant de discuter avec toi.

Heath rougit aussitôt.

- J'espère que parler t'a rendu service.

- Oui... A l'avenir, si je commence à crier sur quelqu'un parce que quelque chose ne me convient pas, empêche-moi de m'énerver, s'il te plaît...

- D'accord...

Et Heath se retrouva soudain prisonnier entre les bras de Yoshiki.

- Yo... Yoshiki?

- Merci d'être là... chuchota le batteur.

- De rien... bredouilla Heath.

Yoshiki déposa un léger baiser dans le cou du jeune homme avant de se relever et se détacher de lui. Heath frissonna et le vit s'éloigner à regret.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu maintenant? demanda le leader.

- A part rentrer et travailler sur _Art of life_, non.

- Ca te dit de sortir après?

- Pourquoi pas? Je vais aller chez hide avant pour savoir s'il va mieux.

- D'accord. On se rejoint ici vers vingt heures?

- Oui, à ce soir!


	3. Chapter 3

Heath arriva chez hide quelques minutes plus tard, le guitariste habitant près du studio. Il sonna, et hide ouvrit bientôt la porte, une MG à la main comme d'habitude.

- Bonjour! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

- Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Ca va beaucoup mieux, je pense que je serai au studio avec vous demain. Mais il est encore tôt... Vous avez travaillé ou pas?

- Yoshiki et Toshi se sont disputés.

hide soupira.

- Encore... Et pour quoi cette fois?

- L'accent de Toshi.

- Pffff... Ca s'est fini comment?

- Pata a couru après Toshi et je suis allé parler à Yoshiki, je lui ai dit entre autre qu'il devait être moins perfectionniste quand on juge que le morceau est parfait.

- Il t'a écouté?

- Je pense... dit Heath en passant ses doigts là où Yoshiki l'avait embrassé.

- Akirs j'espère qu'il s'en souviendra quand il aura une crise!

- Moi aussi... Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir?

- Non, je vais finir de travailler, et puis au lit pour être en forme demain! Et toi, tu vas faire quoi?

- Aller boire un coup avec Yoshiki.

hide fronça légèrement les sourcils. Sortir dans un bar avec le batteur? Et si Heath en venait à... Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Même après que le bassiste soit parti, hide continua de fixer l'endroit où il s'était tenu. Voir Heath avec quelqu'un d'autre lui ferait vraiment mal. Il avait des sentiments pour le jeune homme depuis longtemps, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en parler. Il se taisait et reportait sans arrêt le moment où il irait lui en parler.

Jusqu'au jour où il serait trop tard pour avouer ses sentiments.

Heath arriva le premier devant l'immeuble et resta dans sa voiture le temps que Yoshiki arrive. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit le batteur que lorsque ce dernier s'approcha du véhicule.

Ils utilisèrent la voiture de Heath pour aller dans le quartier branché de Tokyo et, une fois là-bas, ils s'installèrent dans un café. Yoshiki choisit les places du fond pour qu'ils soient moins visibles et ils passèrent la soirée à discuter. A un moment donné, Heath posa sa bière et remarqua que Yoshiki le regardait avec intensité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le batteur s'avança lentement.

- Tu as de la mousse sur le visage...

Heath vira à l'écarlate lorsque la pointe de la langue de Yoshiki effleura sa bouche. Son cœur battit à tout rompre, il avait vraiment chaud d'un seul coup...

- Yoshiki... soupira-t-il.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller en sentant Yoshiki s'emparer de sa main et y poser ses lèvres. Leurs visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, et le bassiste éprouva soudain quelque chose qu'il eut du mal à contrôler. L'envie impérieuse d'embrasser son voisin... Mais Yoshiki s'écarta de lui et reprit sa place sur la banquette. Quant à Heath, complètement perdu, il redescendit difficilement de son nuage.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? articula-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas moi-même, avoua Yoshiki.

- Je... je vais rentrer chez moi... Je crois que c'est mieux. Besoin de réfléchir, balbutia Heath.

- A demain pour la répétition, rappela tristement le batteur.

Mais Heath avait déjà quitté la table et n'entendit pas. Seulement, en arrivant à sa voiture, il se rappela que Yoshiki n'avait aucun moyen de retrouver la sienne au studio, à moins d'être raccompagné. Heath regarda alternativement l'entrée du bar et le véhicule durant quelques minutes en se demandant quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas y retourner maintenant qu'il avait fui... Alors qu'il ouvrait la portière, Yoshiki le rattrapa et demanda:

- Tu peux me déposer?

- Oui...

Ils firent le trajet sans échanger un mot, même si Heath voulait savoir pourquoi Yoshiki avait agi ainsi envers lui.

- Je suis désolé, dit Yoshiki quand Heath coupa le contact.

Le bassiste ouvrit la bouche, mais Yoshiki descendit de la voiture et partit sans regarder en arrière. Heath soupira et reprit la route vers son quartier, l'esprit en ébullition.

Pourquoi le geste du batteur l'obsédait-il autant? Pourquoi se demandait-il soudain ce que les mains de Yoshiki, si habiles sur un piano, pourraient provoquer chez lui, sur lui? Pourquoi se mettait-il à rougir presque à chaque fois qu'il le regardait?

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait la réponse, mais il la repoussa, refusant encore d'affronter la réalité et ses sentiments naissants.

Le lendemain, Heath fut réveillé par la sonnerie stridente du téléphone. Troublé par les évènements de la veille, il ne s'était endormi que tard, et il se frotta les yeux avant de décrocher.

- Moshi moshi? dit-il avec un bâillement.

- Heath, c'est hide. Il y a une répétition aujourd'hui, tu as oublié? Parce que tu es en retard...

- L'est quelle heure?

- Presque 11h30.

Et il avait rendez-vous à 10h. Génial... En plus de se retrouver devant Yoshiki, il allait avoir droit aux reproches du batteur pour l'oubli de la séance.

Il arriva au studio et se mit tout de suite au travail pour rattraper le temps perdu. A aucun moment il ne fut proche de Yoshiki, aucune parole ne fut échangée entre eux. De temps en temps, ils s'observaient, mais dès que leurs yeux se croisaient, ils regardaient ailleurs.

Toshi, Pata et hide se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Yoshiki reste autant silencieux et ne s'énerve pas comme d'habitude à la moindre chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Finalement, quand Heath quitta l'immeuble, il n'avait pas pu discuter avec le batteur de ce qui leur était arrivé.

- Heath, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? questionna hide en suivant son ami. Je sais que tu ne parles pas beaucoup, mais ça ne te ressemble pas de ne rien dire pendant plusieurs heures! Tu t'es disputé avec Yoshiki hier soir?

- Non, c'est pas ça... Je règlerai le problème seul.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui oui...

- Bon... Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler.

- Je sais, merci beaucoup.

A la fin du mois d'octobre, la veille de la mini-tournée organisée en province, la répétition se passa plutôt mal pour Heath. Les échanges étaient quasiment inexistants entre le batteur et lui, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer à cause du lendemain... En plus, il sentait le regard de Yoshiki lui brûler la nuque, ce qui ne l'aidait pas! hide vint à son secours en se mettant à jouer, et il parvint à se caler sur le rythme de la guitare.

Plus tard, en sortant du studio, le bassiste et le guitariste échangèrent quelques mots avant de se séparer. Heath rejoignit ensuite sa voiture mais ne réussit pas à la faire démarrer. A bout, il s'appuya contre le volant et soupira de découragement. Qu'allait-il encore lui arriver d'ici le départ?

- Heath? Je peux te ramener si tu veux...

- D'accord...

Cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls, pas depuis la soirée dans le bar en fait. Heath regardait l'extérieur sans oser entamer la moindre conversation. Yoshiki fit le premier pas après s'être garé.

- Tu te sens prêt pour demain?

- Pas vraiment. J'ai peur...

Le bras du batteur vint entourer ses épaules pour l'attirer vers lui, et Heath oublia sa retenue en allant se blottir contre son leader, du mieux qu'il pouvait à cause l'espace exigu de la voiture.

- C'est normal, ce sera ton premier concert avec nous, il y a toujours de la pression... Mais tout ira bien, tu verras...

- J'espère...

L'étreinte était vraiment réconfortante... Une fois de plus, comme pendant la nuit qui avait suivi le rendez-vous dans le bar, Heath se demanda jusqu'à quel point allaient ses sentiments pour Yoshiki. Le doute n'était plus permis, il était en train de tomber amoureux du batteur... Après quelques minutes de silence, Yoshiki déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, le faisant rougir et se redresser.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer, et ne t'inquiète pas pour ta voiture, j'appellerai un garage.

- Arigato...

- De rien...

Yoshiki se pencha, un peu hésitant, et captura les lèvres du bassiste en un baiser doux. Heath ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les sensations. Il aimait ce qu'il éprouvait, et Yoshiki embrassait bien... Heath lui répondit bientôt, mêlant sa langue à celle du pianiste.

A bout de souffle, ils finirent par se séparer. Heath avait les yeux rivés sur Yoshiki qui lui caressait la joue, et il remarqua vite une lueur de désir dans le regard du batteur. Troublé par la situation, il n'osait plus rien dire, attendant une réaction quelconque.

- Bonne nuit, Heath, et à demain...

Malgré sa déception, le jeune homme quitta la voiture et regagna lentement son appartement sans songer à rien d'autre qu'au baiser échangé. Il rassembla ses affaires pour le lendemain sans pouvoir oublier ce qui s'était passé.

Ses pensées étaient encore tournées vers Yoshiki lorsqu'il partit se coucher, et juste avant de s'endormir il murmura:

- Aishiteru...


	4. Chapter 4

Pendant les répétitions puis dans la loge, Heath fut incapable de tenir en place, se levant toutes les minutes pour prendre sa basse et faire entendre quelques notes, puis la reposer et parcourir la pièce. hide finit par lui dire de s'asseoir et d'essayer de se calmer pour le concert imminent.

- Je suis mort de trouille, avoua le jeune bassiste. Si jamais je décevais les fans...

Ses craintes de ne pas être à la hauteur de Taiji revenaient. hide et Pata le rassurèrent de leur mieux, mais les doutes de Heath ne disparurent pas complètement. Yoshiki entra alors, et son regard bienveillant redonna un peu de courage au bassiste. Lorsqu'ils furent tout proches l'un de l'autre, le batteur serra brièvement la main du jeune homme afin de le réconforter. Heath le remercia en silence quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ce qu'il avait envie d'être entre ses bras, de le sentir l'embrasser... Il devrait prendre son mal en patience.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe se dirigea vers la scène. Heath prit la place qu'on lui assignait entre Pata et Toshi et se rappela des morceaux de la setlist. Il avait tellement peur du trou noir... Il échangea un sourire avec Yoshiki qui s'installait derrière sa batterie et se détendit un peu. Tout allait bien se passer...

Vers la fin du concert, alors qu'il s'autorisait enfin à regarder plus longtemps le public, il aperçut quelque chose qui lui fit perdre contenance. Au premier rang, des filles tenaient une pancarte avec une grande photo de Taiji, et le mot _Reviens!!_

Heath pâlit d'un seul coup et manqua une partie de _X_. Pata dut s'approcher de lui et lui dire de se reprendre avant la catastrophe. Les mêmes filles avaient commencé à siffler, et le jeune homme eut beaucoup de mal à faire abstraction des huées. Son moral avait baissé en flèche après ce qu'il venait de voir.

Après que le concert se soit terminé, il resta en arrière jusqu'à ce que ses amis aient disparu pour aller à l'after. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le regardent avec pitié et préférait être seul.

Il s'assit sur le bord de la scène, laissant pendre ses longues jambes dans le vide, et fixa vaguement la salle à présent déserte. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, à la place de Taiji qui n'aurait jamais dû partir? Il n'avait pas son talent, il ne pouvait pas le remplacer, même en faisant tous les efforts possibles, il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de son prédécesseur...

Quelqu'un s'approcha alors et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec nous?

- J'aime mieux rester seul...

- J'ai vu le panneau tout à l'heure... Si j'avais pu, je serais venu te dire que ce n'est pas grave, mais je devais continuer à jouer.

- Ca ne fait rien, Yoshiki... C'était un bon exemple de ce que certains fans pensent de Taiji, de son départ, et de moi.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il se força à les retenir. Mais Yoshiki avait remarqué son regard brillant et il attira le jeune homme contre lui.

- N'y pense plus, tu te fais du mal... dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Heath.

- Je ne peux pas oublier, c'était comme un coup de poignard!

- Calme-toi, ne t'occupe pas de ce que disent des petites écervelées... On sait tous ce que tu vaux, de quoi tu es capable, sinon tu n'aurais pas été choisi à l'audition... Toshi, Pata, hide et moi, on a confiance en toi, et en tes capacités.

- Pourquoi prends-tu autant soin de moi quand ça ne va pas?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

- Oui...

Et le batteur se pencha vers le jeune bassiste. Les cheveux blonds se mêlèrent aux cheveux noirs et leurs lèvres se joignirent. Le baiser devint progressivement plus tendre, plus amoureux, jusqu'à se muer en étreinte passionnée. Puis Yoshiki fit doucement disparaître les larmes que Heath laissait enfin échapper, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau en y mettant beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse.

- Aishiteru... murmura-t-il.

Ses sentiments étaient donc partagés... Heath savait maintenant quoi répondre.

- Je t'aime aussi...

Yoshiki l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna entre deux amplis sur le côté de la scène, à l'abri des regards. Les techniciens avaient disparu, ils allaient avoir du temps... Pour eux, rien que pour eux... Juste un moment à pouvoir s'aimer librement...

hide était à la recherche de Heath depuis qu'il avait remarqué que son ami n'était pas à l'after du concert avec eux. Après avoir parcouru en vain les coulisses, il décida de retourner sur scène. Il y découvrit deux silhouettes étroitement enlacées et se dissimula aussitôt dans l'ombre. Tout près de lui, Yoshiki et Heath s'embrassaient... hide resta figé un moment face à ce qu'il contemplait. Puis, le cœur en miettes et les larmes lui brouillant la vue, il s'enfuit.

_Heath..._

Sur la scène, inconscient des tourments de hide, Yoshiki allongea Heath sur le sol et détacha un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il découvrit ainsi le torse du bassiste et le parcourut de ses mains et de sa bouche. Heath se mordit la lèvre puis soupira, incapable de se retenir. Les longs cheveux de Yoshiki se répandirent sur sa poitrine nue tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient. Le batteur descendit ensuite le long du cou de Heath jusqu'à son ventre où il déposa des baisers. Le premier gémissement du jeune bassiste se fit alors entendre. Yoshiki en sourit et continua ses caresses sur le corps de son amant. Peu à peu, l'excitation gagna les deux hommes. Yoshiki effleura la joue de Heath de sa main alors qu'un nouveau sourire s'invitait sur son visage. D'un signe de tête, le bassiste lui fit comprendre qu'il devait poursuivre. Alors Yoshiki lui retira son pantalon puis son boxer, lentement, pour le faire languir et l'entendre supplier.

Heath se sentit rougir sous le regard étincelant de désir de Yoshiki qui observait son corps nu. Yoshiki décida de prendre son temps et couvrit la peau de Heath de baisers. La respiration du bassiste s'accéléra peu à peu sous les doigts de son amant qui le parcouraient, et il gémit dans la bouche du batteur lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent. Son érection devenait douloureuse et il supplia Yoshiki d'arrêter de jouer avec lui. Avec un sourire, le pianiste descendit progressivement le long du corps du jeune bassiste qui pleurait presque de frustration. Yoshiki finit par avoir pitié de lui, et sa bouche se referma finalement autour du sexe de Heath.

Le jeune homme gémit à nouveau, de plaisir cette fois. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps et il avertit Yoshiki, mais le batteur ne s'écarta pas et avala tout quand Heath jouit dans un cri étouffé.

Il laissa Yoshiki l'embrasser à nouveau et se mit à détacher un à un les boutons de la chemise du pianiste qui se retrouva rapidement nu lui aussi. Les deux musiciens s'observèrent pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Heath murmure:

- Je t'en prie, fais-moi l'amour...

Leurs cheveux se mélangèrent lorsque Yoshiki prépara le jeune homme à l'accueillir, puis il pénétra doucement Heath sans cesser de le regarder. Au début, le batteur ne bougea pas, laissant le plus jeune s'habituer à sa présence. Quand Heath fut détendu, il se mit à aller et venir lentement, mais son désir devint vite trop intense... Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides alors qu'il échangeait des baisers avec son amant dont le visage avait viré à l'écarlate à force de retenir son plaisir. Yoshiki lui assura qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'il pouvait se laisser aller. Heath gémit et dissimula ses cris en se mordant violemment la lèvre. Il préférait rester le plus silencieux possible étant donné l'endroit où ils se trouvaient...

Yoshiki augmenta encore le rythme et se libéra quelques instants plus tard en murmurant le prénom de son amant. Heath commença alors à trembler en sentant l'orgasme arriver. Ce fut la seule fois où il s'abandonna, criant le nom du pianiste sous l'effet de la jouissance.

Yoshiki entoura de ses bras le corps mince du jeune bassiste et lui répéta qu'il l'aimait. Heath répondit par un baiser hésitant auquel le leader s'empressa de répliquer. Ils restèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un bruit de voix qui se rapprochait. Après s'être rapidement habillé, Yoshiki réussit à convaincre Heath de venir à l'after, et ils quittèrent la scène main dans la main, ne se lâchant qu'un peu avant d'atteindre le lieu de la fête. Tout à leur bonheur, ils mirent longtemps à s'apercevoir qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

Le guitariste aux cheveux rouges s'était enfermé dans la loge après les avoir surpris et venait juste de s'endormir, épuisé par le flot de larmes qui lui avaient échappé.


	5. Chapter 5

Heath se réveilla le premier ce matin-là et se remémora la nuit précédente avec un sourire. Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments à Yoshiki, et aujourd'hui le groupe retournait à Tokyo... Alors la veille au soir, après le repas, il avait attendu un long moment dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre celle de son amant. Le pianiste l'avait accueilli en souriant et ils avaient discuté des concerts qui venaient d'avoir lieu. Le temps passant, les deux hommes avaient fini par se rapprocher l'un de l'autre jusqu'au baiser déclencheur. Yoshiki avait ensuite allongé son amant contre les draps, et ils avaient fait l'amour pendant une partie de la nuit.

Heath se tourna vers Yoshiki qui dormait encore et observa son visage paisible en repoussant les longues mèches dorées qui dissimulaient les yeux du batteur. Après quelques minutes, le jeune bassiste se leva et gagna la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Il aurait pu se rhabiller et aller dans la sienne, mais il ne voulait pas donner à Yoshiki l'impression qu'il était parti comme un voleur. Il entra dans la douche, tourna le robinet d'eau chaude et ferma les yeux en offrant son corps au jet brûlant. Ses muscles se détendirent progressivement, et il n'entendit pas le léger bruit fait par celui qui le rejoignait.

Yoshiki émergea en percevant le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la pièce voisine. Après s'être frotté les yeux, il repoussa les draps et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la salle de bain. La vision qui s'afficha devant lui lorsqu'il eut ouvert la porte le laissa figé quelques instants. Heath lui tournait le dos et se lavait sans avoir pris la peine de tirer le rideau... Yoshiki sentit son corps réagir violemment, et son envie dépassa bientôt sa raison. Il laissa le bassiste se rincer et s'essuyer, puis ses bras se refermèrent autour la taille de Heath qui sursauta, et il se mit à embrasser tendrement son cou et ses épaules. Heath s'appuya contre lui dans un gémissement et le laissa agir à sa guise. Les mains de Yoshiki parcoururent son dos puis son torse et son ventre lorsque le pianiste l'attira à lui. Heath perçut l'excitation de son amant et gémit une nouvelle fois.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux... murmura Yoshiki à son oreille.

- Prends-moi, maintenant!

Son envie était trop forte pour s'attarder sur des préliminaires... Yoshiki colla son torse contre le dos du jeune homme, déposa un baiser sur son épaule et se glissa en lui le plus lentement possible pour faire durer le plaisir. Heath tourna la tête pour l'embrasser, et ce fut dans la bouche de son amant qu'il étouffa son premier cri. Malgré le désir qui le consumait, Yoshiki se retira un peu avant d'atteindre l'orgasme, saisit la main de son amant et le ramena dans la chambre. Au passage, il remarqua le regard troublé du jeune homme et s'empressa de le rassurer.

- On sera mieux ici.

- Oui, c'est vrai...

Heath s'allongea sur le ventre et posa ses mains sur le montant du lit. Yoshiki le fixa encore durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le bassiste lui demande de le rejoindre. Le pianiste ne se souvenait pas avoir autant désiré quelqu'un... Et la position du jeune homme ne faisait pas diminuer son excitation, le voir à quatre pattes entraînait plutôt chez lui une forte chaleur qui lui brûlait les reins... Heath sourit alors que son leader s'agenouillait derrière lui et gémit son plaisir quand Yoshiki le pénétra à nouveau en lui tenant les hanches.

Cette fois, le batteur adopta tout de suite un rythme soutenu. Les gémissements de Heath l'excitaient encore plus et l'encourageaient à ne pas ralentir. Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus forts et entraînèrent finalement un cri d'extase chez son amant.

- Je t'aime, Hiroshi... articula Yoshiki au moment où la jouissance le frappa.

Il se retira, prit son temps pour retrouver une respiration normale et vint s'allonger contre son amant. Ils restèrent étroitement enlacés à échanger des baisers jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

- Yoshiki? Tu es levé? C'est bientôt l'heure de partir, dépêche-toi! dit Toshi depuis le couloir.

- Retourne dans ta chambre, on se rejoint au bus, souffla Yoshiki au jeune homme. Je finis de me préparer et j'arrive! cria-t-il à son ami.

Heath s'habilla en vitesse, vérifia que la voie était libre et s'en alla après qu'ils aient partagé un long baiser. Mais depuis une des chambres en face, deux yeux tristes le regardèrent passer et disparaître.

Le retour à Tokyo se fit dans le calme. Toshi et Yoshiki discutaient, Pata, égal à lui-même, ne disait pas un mot, comme Heath à côté de lui. Le plus surprenant était hide qui ne parla pas une seule fois pendant la route. De temps en temps, il regardait Heath qui avait fini par s'endormir. Malgré son air rêveur, Pata remarqua la tristesse dans les yeux de son ami guitariste sans oser lui demander la raison. Il savait en connaissance de cause que si hide ne voulait rien dire, ça ne servait à rien d'insister. Il verrait bien quand hide se confierait à lui, s'il le faisait...

A la descente du bus, ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et partirent chacun de leur côté. Yoshiki marqua un temps d'arrêt, échangea un regard avec Heath et rejoignit finalement sa voiture avoir murmuré au bassiste qu'il l'appellerait vite. Heath rentra donc chez lui, vida ses sacs, fit un peu de rangement et joua un peu avant de remettre la basse dans son étui. Il gagna ensuite sa chambre, s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Yoshiki et leur relation. La nuit qu'ils avaient passé à l'hôtel lui revint en mémoire, et il sentit que son corps réagissait en songeant à ce qu'ils avaient fait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se soulageait sous la douche, en dépit de l'eau froide qui lui martelait le dos.

Alors qu'il venait juste de quitter l'espace étroit de la cabine, la sonnerie de l'entrée se fit entendre.

- Merde...

Il prit juste le temps d'enfiler un boxer en râlant après la personne qui insistait et se précipita vers la porte en semant de l'eau sur son passage.

- Oui? dit-il avec une pointe d'agacement en ouvrant.

- Salut Heath.

- Pata? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je voulais te parler.

- Ok... Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller mieux que ça, dit-il en s'effaçant pour faire entrer le guitariste.

Heath revint quelques instants plus tard et attendit que son ami commence.

- Je t'écoute.

- Hier soir, je suis sorti avec des amis. En entrant dans un bar, j'ai vu hide tout seul, et je suis allé le rejoindre. Il n'était déjà plus très sobre mais il continuait à descendre des bières. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, il m'a envoyé promener. J'ai insisté, et il m'a fixé avant de s'écrouler sur la table et se mettre à pleurer.

- Quoi??

hide, pleurer? C'était comme imaginer Pata en train de torturer un chat!

- Et... Finalement, tu as su ce qu'il avait?

- Non... J'ai attendu qu'il parle, mais il a fini par s'endormir en faisant tomber les verres. Ca a attiré l'attention des clients, et j'ai préféré ramener hide chez lui. Il s'est réveillé avec une gueule de bois pas possible ce matin.

- Tu es resté avec lui cette nuit?

- Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser seul! Je lui ai encore posé la question au sujet de son état, mais il a répondu qu'il ne se rappelait plus. Il a pris deux aspirines et il s'est rendormi. Alors je me suis dit que toi, tu savais peut-être ce qui ne va pas chez lui.

- Non... Il ne m'a rien dit. En fait... Depuis quelques jours, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole.

- Ca m'inquiète, ce n'est pas le hide qu'on connaît! D'habitude il finit toujours par expliquer son problème, mais là rien!

- C'est peut-être un peu trop personnel... On ne peut pas le décider à se confier s'il ne veut pas.

- Oui... C'est bien lui ça, toujours prêt à écouter les autres mais pas à se faire le contraire. On n'a plus qu'à attendre...

- En espérant que ça ne le ronge pas trop, acheva Heath.

Après quelques jours de pause, le groupe reprit la direction du studio. Quand Heath entra dans la pièce, il découvrit sans surprise que Yoshiki était déjà là. Le pianiste se retourna et se leva en voyant son amant s'approcher de lui.

- Bonjour toi... dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis leur retour à Tokyo et n'avaient parlé que par l'intermédiaire du téléphone. Heath se rendit compte quand Yoshiki l'attira entre ses bras que l'étreinte lui avait manqué. Ce que c'était bon d'être là...

Yoshiki l'appuya contre le mur et l'observa intensément, son front contre le sien. Yoshiki l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, un baiser qui le laissa sur sa faim. Les mains du batteur emprisonnèrent sa taille en semblant bien décidées à ne pas le laisser partir. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas l'intention...

La bouche du pianiste rencontra à nouveau la sienne et lui offrit un baiser plus profond. Heath ferma les yeux et entoura les épaules de Yoshiki de ses bras pour le sentir encore plus contre lui. Ils ne se souciaient plus de ce qui les entourait, de l'endroit où ils étaient... Il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

Ce fut un bruit de verre brisé qui les ramena à la réalité. Yoshiki fit aussitôt volte-face et s'écarta de son amant, le visage rougi par la gêne.

Toshi, Pata et hide se tenaient devant la porte et les fixaient avec des yeux écarquillés. Ceux de hide exprimaient une vive douleur et un désespoir dont les deux amants ne comprirent pas le sens, et avant qu'ils aient pu lui demander de s'expliquer, hide fit demi-tour et disparut de leur vue. Pata le suivit aussitôt, et Heath et Yoshiki restèrent seuls avec Toshi.

- Heu... salut? finit par dire le batteur.

- ... Ca fait combien de temps? demanda le chanteur après un long silence.

- A peu près deux semaines...

- Et vous... vous avez déjà...

- Oui.

- ...

- Pour moi, ça ne change rien au travail du groupe, dit précipitamment Yoshiki.

- Pour moi non plus! assura Toshi. Mais... je crois... je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un qui supportera mal votre liaison. Alors évitez les gestes affectifs devant lui.

Heath et Yoshiki échangèrent un regard surpris alors que Toshi s'en allait après avoir compris que la séance de travail n'aurait pas lieu.

_Si je me suis pas trompé... Pauvre hide_, soupira intérieurement le chanteur. Lui aussi avait remarqué le changement d'attitude du guitariste, mais contrairement à Pata il avait gardé ses soupçons pour lui.

- A ton avis, il parlait de qui? demanda le pianiste à son amant.

- Je ne sais pas...

Mais Heath commençait à avoir une idée sur l'identité de la personne, et il espéra de toutes ses forces qu'il faisait fausse route.


	6. Chapter 6

**Toutes mes excuses pour le temps de l'update... j'espère que le chapitre ne vous décevra pas.**

La situation fut la même pendant un temps qui parut infini au groupe. Au studio, hide faisait ce qui lui était demandé et partait juste à la fin de la séance sans attendre personne. Seul Pata réussissait à échanger quelques mots avec lui.

Un soir, Heath resta un peu plus tard que les autres à travailler, après avoir promis à Yoshiki qu'il le rejoindrait pour qu'ils passent la soirée ensemble. Le comportement de hide l'inquiétait de plus en plus, et il ne savait pas du tout comment agir avec lui. Il se doutait que hide était celui dont Toshi avait parlé, mais il n'en était pas encore certain. Il y pensait régulièrement pendant les séances de travail, ce qui le distrayait et entraînait des rappels à l'ordre de la part de Yoshiki.

Il finit par s'arrêter en sentant des fourmis parcourir ses doigts et rassembla ses affaires en pensant à ce qui l'attendait chez le batteur. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte qui séparait le studio du couloir, quelqu'un lui tomba littéralement dessus.

- hide??

Le guitariste empestait l'alcool et s'accrochait à lui sans vouloir le lâcher. Heath ne put se relever que lorsque Pata arriva et tira hide en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous toi? Laisse... laisse-moi! prononça difficilement hide.

- Oh non, tu oublies que je t'ai amené ici pour une bonne raison!

- J'ai pas... envie!

Les yeux de Heath passaient de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien comploter?

- On ne partira pas tant que tu n'auras pas fait ce que je t'ai demandé! s'écria Pata.

Le bassiste sursauta. Pata ne haussait la voix que rarement, et il se demanda ce que hide avait de si important à dire.

Le guitariste aux yeux ternis par l'alcool baissa la tête et Heath, stupéfait, vit ses joues se colorer. Depuis quand hide rougissait-il? Pas idiot, Heath comprit ce que Pata voulait qu'il lui avoue et se tendit considérablement. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur que hide n'ait pas le courage de parler pour qu'il n'ait pas à se retrouver face à une situation plus que délicate.

hide finit par s'approcher de Heath en fixant le sol et secoua la tête comme pour retrouver des pensées cohérentes.

- hide, une fois que tu auras raconté, tu te sentiras mieux! Ce que tu t'obstines à taire est en train de te bouffer! insista Pata.

Enfin, le guitariste aux cheveux rouges parvint à tenir son regard rivé à celui de Heath et déclara aussi nettement que lui permettait son état:

- Heath, je... je... je t'aime!

_Oh non..._

Exactement ce que le jeune homme avait redouté. Un peu paniqué, il ne prit pas le temps de trouver une réponse diplomatique et s'écria:

- hide... Je ne suis pas célibataire, et tu le sais bien!

- Oui je sais! Et je sais aussi que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant! Mais j'avais peur de ta réaction, et maintenant... maintenant c'est trop tard!!

hide, qui semblait tout d'un coup assez dégrisé, se détourna pour cacher ses larmes. Cette vue serra le cœur de Heath. hide qui ne pleurait jamais avait de la peine à cause de lui. Apitoyé, il vint se placer devant lui et l'enlaça.

- Je suis désolé... dit-il tandis que Pata quittait la pièce pour attendre dehors.

- Y a pas de raison... marmonna hide.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour t'aider?

- Embrasse-moi...

Heath recula en écarquillant les yeux.

- Mais... mais hide, ça ne te rendra pas service!

- S'il te plaît... Que je puisse au moins savoir comment c'est avec toi...

- hide c'est pas possible! C'est pas moral! Moi je trompe Yoshiki en faisant ça, et toi tu feras quoi après?

Heath vit hide se mordre tristement la lèvre inférieure puis le guitariste murmura d'une voix déprimée:

- Je te ficherai la paix. J'ai pas l'intention de te séparer de Yoshiki. A lui non plus, je ne veux pas faire de mal.

- Tu t'en fais à toi en tout cas, répondit doucement Heath.

hide leva la tête avec un sourire mélancolique:

- S'il te plaît. Personne ne le saura, tu ne risques rien du tout. Le reste me regarde.

Le regard de son ami était si implorant que Heath céda. Les mains de hide se posèrent sur sa taille alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient pour se découvrir. Le baiser devint vite plus profond, entraînant un gémissement chez hide qui prenait le contrôle. Heath voulut s'écarter, mais il était prisonnier entre les bras du guitariste et le mur. Il ne pouvait pas non plus parler parce que hide continuait à l'embrasser.

- Non... souffla alors une voix.

hide s'éloigna aussitôt de Heath sous le regard bouleversé de Yoshiki. Le bassiste vit une foule d'émotions passer sur le visage de son amant: la peine, la déception, la colère... Et un profond sentiment de trahison.

- Je reviens pour te dire qu'il est temps que tu arrêtes de bosser aujourd'hui... et je te trouve en charmante compagnie! Moi qui pensais que tu étais à fond dans le travail... Vous êtes... vous êtes vraiment...

- Yoshiki... Ce n'est pas du tout ce que... commença le bassiste.

- TAIS-TOI! cria le pianiste.

Il leva le bras avec l'intention évidente de frapper le jeune homme, mais hide, conscient que tout était de sa faute et voulant essayer de limiter les dégâts, se mit sur la trajectoire. Ce fut lui qui reçut le coup, du sang perla de sa lèvre meurtrie, et il partit en arrière pour atterrir dans les bras du bassiste. Heath l'assit sur une chaise, vérifia qu'il n'avait pas trop souffert du choc et se releva pour faire face à Yoshiki. Mais avant qu'il ait pu le retenir, le batteur était parti en claquant violemment la porte.

Le jeune homme se laissa glisser à terre et dissimula ses larmes derrière ses bras croisés. Un bruit de pas mal assurés l'informa que hide s'en allait. Il crut qu'il allait être seul, mais quelques instants plus tard, une main compatissante vint se poser sur son épaule.

- J'aurais dû rester là pour vous prévenir qu'il revenait.

- Peut-être... Mais ce qui est fait est fait... dit Heath en sentant sa voix se briser. Borné comme il est, jamais il ne me pardonnera!

- Il a besoin d'une explication et de temps... C'est pas comme si vous en aviez eu envie tous les deux...

- Non... C'était une façon de réconforter hide, une maigre consolation...

- Je sais bien... Si ça ne s'arrange pas, j'irai parler à Yoshiki. C'est quand même moi qui suis à l'origine de tout ça!

- Merci Pata...

...

L'ambiance devenait de plus en plus lourde à mesure que le temps passait. Yoshiki n'adressait plus la parole à Heath et hide et se contentait de leur faire passer les consignes par Pata ou Toshi qui voyaient tristement la situation se dégrader. Le chanteur reprocha plusieurs fois à son ami son attitude bornée, ce qui finit par entraîner des disputes. De son côté, Pata allait souvent chez l'autre guitariste ou le bassiste, qui ne se parlaient plus beaucoup non plus, pour essayer de leur rendre le sourire pour quelques minutes.

...

Un jour où le batteur était particulièrement énervé, Heath se mit à aligner les fausses notes. Il dormait mal, souffrait du comportement du pianiste et commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas dû s'excuser et ne pas venir à l'audition...

- Heath! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu es sûr d'avoir appris ce morceau?? On ne dirait pas vu la façon dont tu joues... Ou alors ce sont tes nuits qui t'épuisent!!

Le bassiste sentit comme un étau glacé se refermer sur son cœur. Le silence s'était fait dans la pièce, et il suffisait d'une minuscule étincelle pour que tout explose. Toshi, Pata et hide attendaient sans rien dire alors que Yoshiki et Heath se mesuraient du regard. Le jeune homme déclara silencieusement forfait, se leva et rangea sa basse sous les yeux impuissants de ses trois amis. Quand il ouvrit la porte, hide amorça un mouvement pour le suivre, mais la voix cinglante de Yoshiki l'arrêta net.

- Tu restes ici toi!!

Heath sortit rapidement de l'immeuble en refoulant ses larmes et rentra directement chez lui. Après avoir débranché le téléphone, il se réfugia dans sa chambre et passa un long moment à fixer le vide.

Jamais encore il ne s'était senti aussi mal... C'était bien pire que le jour où Yoshiki les avait surpris, hide et lui. Le sous-entendu du leader était tellement blessant... Heath fut submergé par les sanglots et resta allongé sur son lit, même lorsque la sonnette retentit avec insistance. Il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le soir était tombé, à l'inverse de son mal-être... Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de dormir, mais ne rien faire emmènerait forcément ses pensées vers Yoshiki... Il prit donc sa veste, l'enfila et se dirigea lentement vers Roppongi et ses bars où il but durant une bonne partie de la nuit.


	7. Chapter 7

Vautré sur son canapé avec une cannette de bière à la main, hide regardait distraitement la télévision en se demandant où était passé Heath. Il savait que Pata était allé chez le bassiste sans avoir de réponse, et lui-même avait téléphoné dans le vide.

_Heath, où es-tu?_ pensa-t-il en se rendant compte que la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures.

La sonnerie de la porte le tira de la somnolence qui le gagnait.

_Qui que ce soit, j'espère qu'il a une bonne raison pour venir maintenant!_ se dit le guitariste en maudissant le gêneur qui gardait la main sur la sonnette.

- Ça va pas de venir déranger les gens en pleine nuit??

- Salut hi... hide! marmonna Heath.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Le bassiste titubant ne répondit pas et fit un pas en avant. hide s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et ferma la porte. Deux bras entourèrent alors sa taille et une voix rendue erraillée à cause de l'alcool articula à son oreille:

- J'voulais t'voir...

- Heath, tu as bu, dit hide en s'écartant afin de mettre de la distance entre eux.

- J'ai pas pris que ça... si tu veux savoir... Mais pas beaucoup j'te rassure!

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... _songea-t-il alors que Heath le faisait reculer jusqu'au mur et le serrait contre lui. Ses craintes se confirmèrent au moment où le bassiste joignit leurs lèvres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?? s'écria-t-il en essayant vainement de le repousser.

- Dis pas que t'en as pas envie, j'te croirai pas, dit le jeune homme à travers son esprit embrumé.

- Arrête, je t'en supplie! implora hide lorsque le bassiste colla son bassin contre le sien.

_Mais il... il est en train de... merde!_ pesta le guitariste devant l'excitation qui s'emparait de lui.

Heath vacilla soudain et se rattrapa à son cou. hide se retrouva les yeux plongés dans ceux de son ami, juste avant que Heath se mette à l'embrasser avec fougue.

- Heath, s'il te plaît... non... tu as bu, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais!

- Si... là j'suis chez mon pote guitariste et j'voudrais bien passer la nuit avec lui.

- Quoi?? Mais... Heath, on ne peut pas! Souviens-toi ce que tu m'as dit avant qu'on s'embrasse dans le studio! Que si tu le faisais tu tromperais Yoshiki! Et si je fais ce que tu me demandes, ce sera bien pire!!

- Nan... Y a plus rien entre Yoshiki et moi... C'est fini, fini... Il veut plus me parler... Alors si on passe la nuit ensemble ça aura aucun impact.

- Heath...

hide ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire pour que le bassiste comprenne qu'il voulait l'impossible. Oui, il avait envie d'avoir Heath pour une nuit... Mais pas comme ça... Vis-à-vis du jeune homme ivre, ce serait profiter de la situation. Et il tenait à garder un semblant d'amitié avec Yoshiki. Seulement... seulement il n'avait imaginé pas que la bouche avide de Heath parcourerait son cou et que ses mains se glisseraient sous ses vêtements pour découvrir sa peau!!

- Hiroshi... je t'en prie, stop! mumura-t-il sans grande conviction.

Le plus jeune était loin d'écouter son ami, trop occupé à détacher un à un les boutons de sa chemise qu'il retira ensuite à son propriétaire.

Le bassiste explorait maintenant sa poitrine nue... hide se mordilla la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Ce qu'ils faisaient était de la folie... mais ce que c'était bon... Le guitariste sentit sa résistance faiblir tandis que d'un mouvement lent, Heath frottait leurs érections l'une contre l'autre.

_Pitié..._ pensa le pauvre hide.

Il avait compris que ce soir-là, Heath cherchait seulement du sexe. Mais hide voulait lui offrir bien plus... sauf que ce n'était pas possible. Le guitariste gardait en tête que la relation entre Yoshiki et Heath pourrait reprendre, mais s'il partageait le même lit que le bassiste, leur réconciliation serait réduite à néant.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Heath l'avait entraîné vers la chambre et allongé sur le lit. Il le rejoignit ensuite et s'étira comme un chat avant de se tourner vers hide.

- Prends-moi.

Comme le guitariste était trop surpris pour réagir, Heath l'attira contre ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Il s'étendit ensuite sur le dos et patienta, en pensant que hide finirait par prendre des initiatives.

- Non, je ne peux pas, dit finalement hide du ton le plus ferme possible.

- Mais... mais j'croyais que t'en avais envie!

- Bien sûr que j'en ai envie... Mais tu es bourré, Heath. Si on le fait, je sais que demain en te réveillant tu regretteras de t'être laissé aller. Et même si c'est pas le cas, il y a Yoshiki... Même si tu dis que tu te moques bien de ce qu'il pourrait dire si tu passes la nuit avec moi, c'est pas mon cas. Je préfère m'incliner face à lui. Et puis, je sais que tu aimes Yoshiki, que tu as des sentiments vraiment forts pour lui. Ce que tu ne ressentiras jamais pour moi... Au moins, j'aurai toujours ton amitié, c'est mieux que rien.

Pendant quelques minutes, le silence régna dans la chambre. Le bassiste avait baissé la tête et fixait le sol en essayant d'assimiler ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Le guitariste finit par se rapprocher de lui et l'étreignit tendrement.

- hide... balbutia Heath, dégrisé par le discours. Je... excuse-moi, j'aurais jamais dû venir.

Il se dégagea doucement, se leva et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la porte sous les yeux attentifs de hide qui voyait bien que son ami tenait à peine debout.

- Heath, je crois que tu devrais dormir ici, tu n'es pas en état de rentrer chez toi, fit-il alors que le jeune homme se demandait ce qu'il faisait par terre.

- Ouais, tu as peut-être raison... dit le bassiste en revenant lentement vers le lit.

hide l'aida à se débarrasser de sa veste, de son jean et de son t-shirt qui sentaient la cigarette et l'alcool, et il se glissa sous la couette. Le temps que hide retire son pantalon et éteigne la lumière, le bassiste s'était endormi. hide l'enlaça et caressa ses longs cheveux noirs en déposant de temps en temps un baiser sur son visage.

- C"est mieux qu'il ne se soit rien passé entre nous, murmura-t-il. Par respect, et surtout parce que je t'aime... Si j'avais cédé à mes pulsions, je ne serais plus capable de te regarder en face...

Il ferma les yeux et rejoignit Heath dans le sommeil.

...

_Aïe... Ma tête... J'ai dû trop boire hier... Je me rappelle même pas être rentré chez moi... Une minute... Je suis pas chez moi... Cette MG dans un coin, c'est celle de hide... Mais... mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans son lit??_

- Ohayo Heath...

hide le regardait à travers ses longues mèches rouges et attendait une réaction de sa part.

- Que... qu'est-ce que je fais ici? demanda-t-il péniblement, la voix pâteuse à cause de sa soirée de la veille.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas?  
- Non... juste que je suis allé boire après avoir quitté le studio, mais ensuite... c'est le trou noir.

- Tu es venu ici en pleine nuit... Je ne dormais pas encore, alors je t'ai ouvert... Tu... tu as dit que tu voulais me voir, tu m'as chauffé... j'ai eu du mal à résister... à un moment tu as dit que tu voulais coucher avec moi... et puis finalement je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas, je t'ai installé ici, et tu t'es endormi presque tout de suite.

Le bassiste n'ajouta rien, plutôt perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il était passé à deux doigts de...? Sous le choc, il se sentit pâlir.

- Hé! Ça va?

- Me sens pas bien...

- Les toilettes sont juste à droite! cria hide alors que son ami sortait presque en courant de la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, assis dans la cuisine, le guitariste remplit un verre d'eau, y ajouta de l'aspirine et tendit le tout à Heath qui n'en menait pas large.

- hide... Merci de ne pas l'avoir fait.

- Si je ne m'étais pas retenu... j'aurais du mal à me regarder dans un miroir maintenant. Sans parler de ta réaction et de celle de Yoshiki...

Heath fronça les sourcils à l'entente de ce nom. Yoshiki... Ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer...

- J'en peux plus qu'il fasse la gueule.

- C'est aussi dur pour lui que pour toi... même si on a essayé de lui expliquer que c'est pas du tout ce qu'il s'est imaginé. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être borné des fois, c'est dingue!!

- Je vais devenir fou si ça continue comme ça... J'ai envie qu'on se parle comme avant, même si il n'y a plus de relation entre lui et moi...

- Tu vas devoir le reconquérir... et je vais t'aider.

Heath resta bouche bée sous le coup de la surprise.

- hide... dit-il au bout de quelques instants. Tu sais ce que ça signifie pour toi?

- Oui... mais je l'ai dit cette nuit... Tu appartiens à Yoshiki, je ne réussirai jamais à m'interposer entre vous... Je préfère avoir votre amitié à tous les deux que rien du tout. Entre toi et moi il ne pourra jamais y avoir que du sexe, et si je craque Yoshiki ne m'adressera plus jamais la parole. Alors... c'est mieux que les choses en restent là. Je finirai bien par t'oublier et passer à autre chose!

Heath n'y croyait pas totalement, mais il ne dit plus rien. Après une douche qui lui éclaircit les idées, il s'habilla et vint se poster à côté de la porte pour que hide vienne lui ouvrir.

- Tu es sûr que ça ira? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui... Je tiendrai le coup, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le bassiste acquiesça, puis disparut dans l'escalier sans regarder derrière lui. Resté dans l'appartement, hide referma la porte avec le sentiment qu'une partie de lui s'en allait avec ce geste.


	8. Chapter 8

On dit parfois que les jours se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas.

Heath était loin d'être d'accord avec le proverbe: son quotidien restait toujours aussi monotone sans les sourires de Yoshiki et les paroles qu'ils auraient pu échanger. Si la situation n'évoluait pas, le bassiste allait finir par devenir fou...

Avec un soupir, il se prépara à une nouvelle journée de travail et enfourcha sa moto après avoir mis son casque. La route était glissante à cause de la pluie tombée pendant la nuit, et il veilla à ne pas aller trop vite.

En chemin, il ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à son problème. Comment hide et lui allaient-ils faire disparaître les tensions?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il arriva à un carrefour et ne fit pas attention au feu qui venait de passer au rouge.

Un crissement de pneus... Un bruit assourdissant de tôle froissée... Un dérapage... La moto qui écrase son propriétaire inerte...

...

Il reprit brièvement conscience un peu plus tard à cause de la douleur dans son bras blessé. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il comprit qu'il était allongé dans un lit et que quelqu'un lui parlait, mais il était trop sonné pour reconnaître de qui il s'agissait.

- Heath, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi...

Une main se glissa dans la sienne, puis il sentit une douce pression contre ses lèvres, et il sut qui devait forcément être là. hide ne se serait pas risqué à l'embrasser à nouveau.

_Yoshiki..._

L'autre main du batteur lui caressa le visage puis les cheveux. Bercé par ce geste et libéré d'un poids, il se rendormit pour plusieurs heures.

...

A son réveil, ce n'était plus Yoshiki qui était à son chevet mais Toshi. Le chanteur lui sourit lorsque Heath ouvrit les yeux sur la chambre d'hôpital et le plâtre qui ornait son bras.

- Content de te revoir parmi nous, Heath...

- Merci... Que... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Tu as été renversé par une voiture à quelques rues du studio, et si j'ai bien compris, l'automobiliste n'était pas en tort.

- Non... Je crois que j'ai grillé le feu rouge sans le vouloir.

- Les secours sont vite venus, et c'est Yoshiki qui a été prévenu le premier quand un des ambulanciers t'a reconnu. Et après il nous a tous appelés.

- Ok... Comment il va?

Toshi sourit.

- Je l'ai obligé à aller se reposer un peu. Il ne t'a pas quitté depuis ton arrivée il y a deux jours, il ne prenait même pas le temps de dormir. Alors avec Pata et hide, on a finalement réussi à le convaincre de rentrer chez lui, mais ça a été dur. Il ne voulait pas partir même en étant au bout du rouleau. Je suis arrivé ici un peu après lui. Il te tenait dans ses bras et il pleurait. Quand il m'a vu, il a dit que tout était de sa faute et qu'il allait encore perdre quelqu'un à qui il tient.

- Comment ça, encore quelqu'un? demanda Heath en fronçant les sourcils.

Le chanteur soupira et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Le père de Yoshiki travaillait dans une entreprise, mais ça allait de plus en plus mal pour lui, les problèmes d'argent s'accumulaient, il ne supportait plus cette pression. Yoshiki avait dix ans... Il a retrouvé son père pendu.

Heath resta silencieux. Il avait bien senti que Yoshiki dissimulait une blessure secrète, mais il était bien loin de se douter de ça! Et en même temps, ce que Toshi venait de lui dire expliquait bien des choses... Le comportement que le batteur avait adopté après les avoir surpris, hide et lui, n'était pas dû qu'à une trahison... Il avait dû être blessé par ce qu'il avait vu et imaginer que Heath s'était moqué de lui depuis le début...

- Ton accident a au moins un point positif, reprit Toshi. D'après ce que j'ai vu, Yoshiki semble avoir oublié ce qui s'est passé entre hide et toi.

- Tant mieux... Ca vaut bien un bras cassé.

- Il va quand même falloir te remplacer.

Heath se sentit soudain coupable.

- Désolé...

- T'en fais pas, on devrait trouver quelqu'un. Il y a des groupes prometteurs à Tokyo. Pata et hide ont commencé à parcourir les live-house.

- Tu sais pour combien de temps j'en ai?

- Le médecin a dit deux semaines d'immobilisation et une dizaine de séances de kiné.

- Ok... Comment va hide?

- Il était inquiet, comme nous tous. Le plus atteint à part lui, ça a été...

La porte qui s'ouvrait brusquement l'interrompit. D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant qui s'était figé.

- Yoshiki...

L'instant suivant, le batteur se précipita vers le lit et serra le jeune homme contre lui.

- Doucement Yo-chan, tu vas le tuer! dit Toshi avec un sourire amusé.

- Bon sang, Heath, ne me fais plus une peur pareille!!

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se séparer, puis leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avec hésitation. Le bassiste ferma les yeux et attira son amant vers lui. Il se rendait compte que les sensations qu'il éprouvait lui avaient _vraiment_ manqué.

Tout à leurs retrouvailles, ils remarquèrent à peine la porte qui se refermait en silence. Puis Yoshiki s'écarta de Heath, s'assit sur la chaise que Toshi venait de libérer et gratifia le convalescent d'un regard brillant.

- Je te demande pardon, Heath.

- Pourquoi??

- Si je n'avais pas été aussi jaloux, et borné, tu ne serais pas dans cet état, répondit Yoshiki en lorgnant le plâtre.

- Je ne sais pas... Ce n'est pas ta faute si j'ai grillé un feu rouge!

- Quand même... Si tu ne faisais pas attention, ça doit être parce que tu avais l'esprit ailleurs, je me trompe?

- Non... Je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir renouer le contact avec toi... avoua Heath.

- C'est plus la peine d'y penser maintenant... Je ne te quitterai plus. hide m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé entre lui et toi. Je ne voulais pas l'écouter au début, mais quand j'ai vu que Toshi et Pata nous avaient enfermés dans le studio, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- Je suis content de te revoir...

- Moi aussi...

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

...

Les recherches de hide et Pata ne furent pas fructueuses, du moins pas tout de suite. Un matin, alors que le groupe discutait pour essayer de trouver une solution, hide fit irruption dans la pièce. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Yoshiki de lui demander la raison de son retard et l'entraîna dans le fond du studio. La mine réprobatrice du leader évolua progressivement vers un sourire amusé. D'après ce que les trois autres purent entendre, hide avait peut-être trouvé le remplaçant de Heath.

- Ok, je viendrai avec toi ce soir pour voir ce qu'il vaut, promit Yoshiki.

- Tu ne seras pas déçu, crois-moi! acheva hide, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme.

Heath et Pata échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Le bassiste potentiel avait vraiment fait une forte impression à leur ami...

- On dirait que hide a du mal à se remettre de son passage au live-house hier soir, dit Heath un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils fumaient tous les deux devant l'immeuble.

- Oui... La dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ça, c'est quand il nous a parlé de toi.

- Ah bon? Et tu crois que...

- Peut-être bien, répondit Pata en souriant.

...

Le lendemain, comme tous les matins depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, Heath fut récupéré par Yoshiki pour aller au studio.

- Alors, c'était comment hier soir?

- hide ne s'est pas trompé, il est assez bon pour te remplacer provisoirement. Quand on est allés le voir après le passage de son groupe, il n'arrivait pas à parler. En plus, hide n'a pas arrêté de le dévorer des yeux.

Heath sourit. Pata et lui ne s'étaient apparemment pas trompés sur la raison de la réaction de leur ami...

- Tu as choisi la date de son audition?

- Il va venir après-demain. J'espère que tout se passera bien, déjà qu'il ne disait rien quand on lui a parlé hier!

- C'est pas avec nous trois qu'il va avoir peur. C'est pas comme si on avait le même tempérament que hide!

Yoshiki éclata de rire.

- C'est pas faux!

Il se gara devant l'immeuble et se mit à observer Heath au lieu de descendre de la voiture. Après qu'il ait repoussé une des mèches noires qui dissimulaient le visage du bassiste, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Puis Yoshiki passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser lorsque hide frappa au carreau.

- Bonjour les amoureux! Prêts à bosser?

- Tu sais que tu nous déranges là? fit Yoshiki quelques instants plus tard, en aidant Heath à quitter le véhicule.

- M'en fiche! Au moins, ça prouve que vous vous êtes réconciliés, et je suis vraiment content pour vous!

Heath soupira intérieurement. hide semblait s'être remis de l'impossibilité d'avoir une relation avec lui. En tout cas, le sourire que le guitariste affichait n'avait pas l'air d'être feint.

- Allez, dépêchez-vous! pressa hide alors que Yoshiki et Heath partageaient un dernier baiser. On a du travail!

- Hé! C'est moi l'acharné au boulot, interdiction de me piquer ma place! avertit Yoshiki.

- A tes ordres, leader-sama! dit le guitariste en s'inclinant.

...

- Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui? demanda Pata deux jours plus tard quand le bassiste arriva au studio.

- Ca va mieux, répondit Heath. Ils ont retiré mon plâtre hier soir, et maintenant je vais pouvoir commencer des séances de kiné.

- Hé, venez voir! s'exclama Toshi, debout à côté de la fenêtre.

Intrigués, les deux musiciens rejoignirent le chanteur et fixèrent la rue. Sur le trottoir, juste devant le studio, un homme aux cheveux rouges discutait avec un blond et un jeune brun qui portait un étui de basse.

- Vous avez vu comment hide le regarde? Le pauvre doit pas savoir où se mettre! dit Toshi en retenant un rire.

- J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop déstabilisé pendant l'audition...

Quelques minutes plus tard, hide, Yoshiki et le bassiste arrivèrent dans le studio. Le jeune homme murmura un bonjour timide puis s'assit sur la chaise que Yoshiki lui désignait. Heath se mit à l'observer tandis qu'il sortait l'instrument de sa housse: Natsuo semblait être du même âge que lui, était plus petit mais tout aussi mince, et il portait des lentilles bleues. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement, puis Heath jeta un coup d'œil à hide et dut dissimuler un sourire en voyant l'expression de son ami. C'était comme s'il se retenait de ne pas se jeter sur l'autre bassiste...

- Vas-y, on t'écoute, dit Yoshiki.

Natsuo avait l'impression de se trouver face à un tribunal, surtout avec les yeux de hide qui ne le quittaient pas. Il s'efforça de ne jamais croiser le regard du guitariste tandis qu'il jouait Standing Sex, Kurenai puis Silent Jealousy. Etre dans la même pièce que lui était vraiment impressionnant, après tout, hide était sa plus grande idole et celui qui lui avait donné envie de faire de la musique...

- Natsuo? répéta Yoshiki pour la troisième fois.

- Gomen, dit-il aussitôt.

- J'étais en train de dire que tu pourrais travailler avec Heath sur le projet studio qui nous occupe en ce moment.

- Ano... Oui... Donc c'est moi qui remplace Heath-sama jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétabli?

- Oui, ton niveau suffira largement, acquiesça Yoshiki.

- D'accord... Alors à demain...

Il salua chacun normalement, à l'exception de hide où il parvint seulement à faire sortir un filet de voix, et partit. Pata et Heath échangèrent un sourire, alors que hide posté à la fenêtre regardait l'autre bassiste s'éloigner rapidement de l'immeuble.


	9. Chapter 9

Heath se sentait bien.

Allongé à côté de Yoshiki dans le lit du batteur, il reprenait son souffle tranquillement tout en écoutant la respiration de son amant s'apaiser. Le corps chaud du blond pressé contre le sien le rassurait: il pouvait dire qu'ils s'étaient bien retrouvés cette fois...

- A quoi tu penses?

- Il y a une question que je me pose depuis un moment, avoua Heath.

- Ah oui? Laquelle?

- Eh bien... Je me demandais... Il y a deux mois, quand je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais pour toi, tu as tout de suite répondu dans le bon sens, et ça m'a surpris. Tu avais déjà des sentiments pour moi?

Yoshiki eut un petit rire gêné.

- Ah ça... Oui, et ça faisait bien longtemps, mais je refusais de me l'avouer.

- A quel moment ça a commencé?

- A l'Extasy Summit.

- Heu... on était déjà ensemble...

- Pas celui de l'an dernier, idiot... Le premier, quand Taiji était encore là et que tu es venu jouer avec ton ancien groupe.

- Quoi?? Tu as attendu tout ce temps pour me le dire?!?

Yoshiki se tourna sur le côté et le regarda en face.

- C'était assez compliqué pour moi à cette époque. Je m'entendais de plus en plus mal avec Taiji, j'étais avec quelqu'un, et même si ça battait de l'aile je m'accrochais. Et puis quand je t'ai vu sur scène... Même si je suis resté encore un moment avec Ryoko, quelque chose avait changé en moi.

Heath n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Enfin, ça expliquait le comportement de Yoshiki envers lui dès son arrivée dans le groupe...

- Alors finalement... tu as rompu avec elle?

- Non, c'est elle qui m'a quitté. Elle avait remarqué que je pensais à une autre personne, et puis de toute façon il n'y avait plus vraiment de sentiments entre nous. D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas la seule à s'être rendue compte de ça.

- Laisse-moi deviner... Toshi?

- Il n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien... Il me connaît trop bien, et je ne peux rien lui cacher. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il fallait que je te parle. Après le concert où des filles t'ont hué, j'ai décidé de foncer, mais ça n'a pas été nécessaire, c'est toi qui es venu vers moi.

- Je crois que si le show s'était passé normalement, je serais encore dans mon coin à me dire que ça ne servait à rien que je tente ma chance.

- Alors il va falloir que je trouve ces demoiselles pour les remercier! sourit Yoshiki.

- Baka...

Le visage de Yoshiki s'éclaira à nouveau puis devint subitement sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? questionna Heath, soudain inquiet.

- Je vais aller à Londres pour enregistrer des morceaux de X avec l'orchestre philarmonique, et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi, si tu es disponible.

Heath réfléchit un instant. Tout comme Pata, il envisageait une carrière solo... Mais il pouvait bien reporter son projet pendant quelque temps, ce n'était pas vital pour lui.

- Bien sûr que je viens!

Le blond parut enchanté de sa réponse et dit, après un instant:

- J'avais peur que tu dises non.

- Je serais idiot de refuser!

Yoshiki allait sûrement jouer du piano, ce qu'il aimait beaucoup voir, et puis entendre X en symphonique... Rien que ça valait le déplacement.

- Bon, on ne va pas rester toute la journée ici! s'exclama le pianiste. Debout, il y a du travail qui nous attend! Quand on sera partis en Europe, _Art of life_ n'avancera pas.

Heath fit semblant de protester puis suivit son amant vers la grande salle de bain. Le leader intraitable et bourreau de travail était de retour...

.........

- Tiens tiens... Regarde là-bas! dit le jeune homme quand ils arrivèrent dans la rue où se situait l'immeuble abritant le studio.

Yoshiki sourit.

- Alors il s'est décidé...

Heath s'étant complètement rétabli, Natsuo avait retrouvé son groupe. Malgré le peu de temps passé en tant que remplaçant du bassiste, des liens s'étaient tissés entre Pata, Heath et lui. Et puis, il avait finalement réussi à surmonter sa timidité pour parler avec hide. Leur relation s'était approfondie depuis le soir où Pata et Heath les avaient suivis alors qu'ils allaient assister à un concert à Shibuya...

- Je suis vraiment content pour lui, reprit Heath.

- Moi aussi. Ton accident n'a pas eu que des côtés négatifs... On s'est retrouvés et hide a rencontré quelqu'un.

_Oui, tout va pour le mieux._

- Hé, Natsuo! cria Yoshiki en sortant de la voiture. Si tu es libre, viens avec nous!

Le brun acquiesça, joignit sa main à celle de hide, et ils suivirent Yoshiki et Heath à l'intérieur, vers le studio où Toshi et Pata devaient déjà attendre.

.........

Au début de l'été, à la demande de Yoshiki, Heath déménagea chez le batteur. Leur relation durait depuis suffisamment longtemps et ils espéraient qu'elle ne s'arrête pas de sitôt.

De leur côté, hide et Natsuo vivaient la même chose. Ils n'habitaient pas encore ensemble mais passaient rarement la nuit chacun chez soi. Le bassiste assistait aux sessions de X Japan quand il pouvait et hide faisait de même en allant le voir jouer avec son groupe. Ils se décidèrent finalement vers la fin du mois de juillet: l'appartement de Natsuo étant plus grand, le guitariste s'installa chez lui. Quelques jours plus tard, la sortie d'_Art of life_ fut accueillie avec anxiété par le groupe. Quel allait être l'avis des fans?

Etant celui qui s'inquiétait le plus de l'opinion, Yoshiki fut soulagé en apprenant que l'album atteignit dès sa sortie la première place du classement Oricon.

- On a eu du mal, mais ça a payé! déclara hide, résumant ainsi ce qu'ils pensaient tous.

Deux concerts furent programmés peu après pour le Tokyo Dome, à la fin de décembre. En attendant, chacun travaillait pour sa carrière solo et ils se retrouvaient régulièrement pour les répétitions. Puis la date fatidique arriva.

.........

- Heath, bon sang! Assieds-toi, tu me donnes le tournis! s'exclama Pata.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir! Mon premier Tokyo Dome!

- On a connu ça aussi, lui rappela Yoshiki. Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer. Au fait... il est où hide? C'est bientôt l'heure d'y aller!

- Question rhétorique, Yo-chan! fit Toshi avec un grand sourire.

Heath sourit à son tour. Le pass que hide avait donné à Natsuo devait bien leur servir...

- Ok, j'ai compris, bougonna le leader en disparaissant vers la loge de son guitariste.

Pata, Heath et Toshi échangèrent un regard amusé. Le pianiste allait peut-être arriver au plus mauvais moment...

_Les pauvres..._

.........

Le concert se déroula bien, ce qui rassura Heath. En fait, jouer devant 50 000 personnes était plus impressionnant, mais au final peu importait le nombre de spectateurs. Les fans étaient là pour la musique et le bassiste parvint à éviter les faux pas. Il était loin le temps où il souffrait d'être comparé à Taiji. Comme le disait Pata, il était lui-même et devait le rester.

Derrière lui, Yoshiki se déchaînait sur sa batterie, et il se doutait que le blond devait rarement regarder ailleurs que dans sa direction. hide ressentait sûrement la même chose avec Natsuo qui avait préféré les coulisses à la fosse afin de mieux voir. De temps en temps, le guitariste tournait la tête vers sa gauche et offrait un sourire au brun qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Si Heath devait citer un moment mémorable sur les deux dates, il dirait certainement qu'il s'agissait de l'interprétation d'Art of life. Le live donnait toute sa dimension au morceau, alliant à merveille la voix de Toshi, les guitares de hide et Pata, la batterie et le piano (surtout le piano) de Yoshiki, et puis la basse.

Le deuxième soir, ils étaient davantage rodés et il n'y eut pas d'anicroche majeure. Ils purent profiter de l'after cette fois, celui de la veille ayant été écourté car ils devaient se reposer. Cela dit, hide et Natsuo s'éclipsèrent rapidement sous les yeux des quatre autres. Yoshiki regarda Heath et ils échangèrent un sourire.

- J'en connais deux qui vont bien s'amuser cette nuit.

- Serais-tu jaloux Yoshiki?

- Moi? Non, pas du tout! Mais quand même... pourquoi pas les imiter?

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient... souffla Heath tout contre les lèvres du blond.

- Alors allons-y... chez nous.

**Voilà, le moment est venu de laisser nos deux petits couples tranquilles, en espérant que tout va bien aller pour eux ;) j'espère que cette fic vous a plu. Une review pour la fin, onegai?**


End file.
